SMB: Cold
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: An unexpected snowstorm buries the Mushroom Kingdom and which interrupts the heroic brothers plans to surprise the Princesses. Both Mario and Luigi are recruited to aid the steadily ailing denizens all throughout Toad Town as the cold quickly intensifies. The cold makes life all the more difficult when it threatens harm to anyone who suffers from the harsh, bone chilling winter.
1. Snowfall

As a gentle, cold winter set in over the Mushroom Kingdom pure white flakes of the lightest, fluffiest snow danced down from the gray clouds above in a dazzling display of uninterrupted nature. Blanketing the modest homes and the glorious Castle under a layer of ivory whiteness, the peaceful denizens stepped outside of their home to embrace the newly arrived snowfall with open arms and joyous laughter.

Over the hills that lay just beyond the border of Toad Town, through the emerald green Warp Pipe sat the humble abode of the famous Super Mario Bros. A small plume of slate gray smoke wafted from the top of the chimney as warming fire burned in the hearth inside the home.

Kneeling down on the floor just a few inches from the flames Mario stoked the fire with the poker in one hand and adjusted the red scarf that was casually draped around his neck with the other. "Hey Luigi, you ready to go, or what?" The orange glow of the fire warmed his entire body in a soothing manner as he waited alone.

Upstairs in the green adorned bedroom Luigi nervously looked at his face in the large oval mirror as he ran a blue comb through his thick auburn hair. The act in itself seemed pointless since he pulled his green cap down over his freshly combed hair anyway, but on this day Luigi felt every detail was important to perfect. Hearing Mario calling for him from the first floor Luigi stood up straight and swung a green scarf around his own neck, wrapping it upward to try and cover his ears. "Yeah, I'm ready!" He answered as stared at his quaking hands with feigned confidence.

"'Bout time!" Mario retorted playfully to his younger brother. "C'mon, we're expected at the Castle!"

"Yeah..." Luigi tucked his trembling hand into the side pocket of his overalls and clutched his fingers around the small object concealed within. "I know."

From the first floor Mario could sense that something was weighing heavily on Luigi's mind. Their close bonds as both brothers and friends made him acutely aware of anything that was upsetting Luigi. "You okay, Weege?" Addressing Luigi by his nickname was a trick Mario often used to try and ease Luigi's anxiety or fears. "You sound a little upset."

"I'm fine." Luigi insisted as he walked down the wooden staircase to meet with Mario in the warmed living room. "Just excited, that's all."

"Excited?" Mario stopped fiddling with the hearth and dusted his soot from his otherwise pristine white gloves. "For what? We've been invited to the Castle to spend time with the Princesses dozens of times. What's so different about today? I mean, besides the snow."

"Well... you see," Luigi felt his face warm further than the hearth as his cheeks blushed. "tonight I have a date with Daisy and-"

"I see." Mario folded his arms and bowed his head with a grin on his face. "Since we were stuck taking care of Bowser during her birthday a few months back you want to make it up to her, tonight."

"Uh, yeah." Luigi agreed with Mario's conclusion as he mentally pictured the unseen item in his pocket. "I do feel bad about that." Wringing his hands together Luigi took a glance out the window and smiled at the fresh snow as it fell from the sky. Even as a kid he had always loved the snow. "But I want tonight to be special, even if I hadn't been busy on her birthday."

Mario patted Luigi's arm in approval. "Then let's go. I think I'll take a page from your book and take Peach out on a date tonight, too. It's been so long since our last vacation."

"You mean your vacation to Isle Del Fino?" Luigi opened the front door, brushing snowy mounds away from the opening with his foot and waited for Mario to join him on the porch. "Some vacation, bro!" Pulling the door shut behind him he flashed Mario a wicked smirk as he eyed the snow building up on the railing of the side of the porch and began innocently using his fingertips to play with the lightweight white fluff.

"Very funny!" Mario marched down the front porch and toward the green Warp Pipe on the edge of their property. "Like it was any better than your private getaway at your mansion?"

Luigi's next reply came in the form of a thick white snowball plopping against the back of Mario's head, knocking his red cap onto the snow at his feet. "Ha! Got ya'!" Luigi pointed and laughed at Mario as he stubbornly stood his ground on the front porch, waiting for the inevitable retaliation.

Hiding his amusement Mario casually picked his cap up from the ground, dusted the snow off of it and replaced it over his head before he turned on his heel to face his brother in the distance. "So that's how it's going to be, eh?"

Luigi put his hand on the snow covered windowsill of the house and used it to form a second snowball between his palms. "Just like every winter since we were four!"

Mario bent down a scooped up a handful of snow around his newly formed footprint and began shaping it into a large, fluffy ball. "Then it's war!"

* * *

Standing alone on her grand balcony that overlooked the snow covered Royal Garden, Princess Peach wrapped her thick, pink faux Snowshi fur coat around her arms and over her chest and watched her escaping breath disappear into a white cloud before her eyes. The snowfall had brought about a new energy throughout the entire Mushroom Kingdom. An energy of love and fun that was palpable for anyone and everyone who traversed the wintry streets. An energy that was rarely felt across the eight continents ever since Bowser's began his relentless attempts to kidnap the Princess and take over the Mushroom Kingdom.

A gentle tap at her chamber door caught her ear over the crackling sound of the burning kindling in the large fireplace that warmed the chamber. "Yes? Please come in."

The door was pushed open steadily as Toadsworth stepped inside the room and stood up straight and proud. A white colored scroll was tucked neatly beneath his arm. "Good morning, my dear." The glow of the fire created an inviting atmosphere.

"Good morning, Toadsworth." Peach left her balcony to stand inside the warmer interior of her chamber. "Do you have anything to report?"

"Ah, yes!" Toadsworth took the royal scroll and cleared his throat as he unrolled it between his hands. "Princess Daisy will be arriving shortly before noon. The unexpected snow had slowed the arrival of all carriages that must travel the snowbound routes."

"I'm glad to know she can still make it, albeit a little late." Peach quietly cleared her own throat before continuing to address her loyal ward. "Has there been any further complication caused by the snow?"

Toadsworth rolled the scroll and tucked it back under his arm for safekeeping. "Fortunately, no. The streets are difficult to navigate but not dangerous. The cold temperature has not fallen to a perilous degree, nor has there been any secondary complications caused by the sudden amass of snow."

"That's good to know, I'm glad everyone is doing well." She again tightened her coat around her arms as she found herself unable to escape the brisk chill in the air. "What of the people? Has the snow disrupted their usual routines?"

Shaking his head Toadsworth replied with a soft 'no'. "No, my dear. The only complain has come from Toad Town General. Due to the unusually early winter the medical staff does not currently have enough vaccines or medication to properly treat the impending cold and flu patients."

Smiling Peach nodded in approval. "Very well. Be sure to stay on top of any and all needs the hospital may request."

"Will do!" Toadsworth arched his brow as he studied the young Princess's face curiously. "My dear, might I ask why you're bundled up so tightly? The fireplace is doing a glorious job of warming the room. Are you feeling quite well?"

Peach dismissed his concern with a sincere smile. "I supposed I'm not used to the cold. It's been so long since we've endured such a frigid winter."

"I see." Toadsworth turned on his heel and stepped back through the chamber door. "I shall summon for you as soon as Masters Mario and Luigi arrive. In fact, they should be here within the hour. I will send young Toad to check in with our heroic brothers to ensure a timely arrival."

"Thank you Toadsworth. I shall be down to greet everyone before too long."

The door shut tight with a metallic click as Toadsworth exited the chamber, leaving Peach alone in front of the fireplace. Peach shuddered as another chill ran up her spine, making her teeth chatter and her hands tremble with cold.

"Brr!" Peach kneeled down in front of the fire and extended her opened hands up to the dancing flames. The energetic embers steadily warmed the palms of her hands and in turn she ran her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to rid herself of the intense cold. "I do hope this winter doesn't last too long!" Putting her hands toward her lips she breathed in a single warm breath and continued rubbing her arms. "I've never felt so cold before."

* * *

A flurry of snowballs littered the snowy ground outside the brothers' home. Large boot prints that were left by the dueling brothers created uneven divots in what was once a flawless layer of snow.

"Nice try, but you missed!" Luigi gloated as he easily leapt over a snowball and landed behind the green Warp Pipe. Dusting some flakes of snow from the bill of his cap all he could do was laugh and taunt Mario. "You'll have to try harder than that!"

"Heads up, Weege!" Mario made a large snowball and pointed at his younger brother. "There's no dodging this!"

As Mario threw the snowball Luigi ducked down behind the pipe, and Toad's unguarded head popped up!

"Hey guys! What's taking-" Toad was stopped midsentence as Mario's snowball smacked him right in the middle of his face. "Hey! Watch it!"

Luigi, still ducked down behind the Warp Pipe put his hands over his mouth to hold back the intense laughter that was fighting to escape.

"S-sorry Toad!" Mario used his arm to wipe flakes of snow and ice from his mustache and to hide the amusement on his face. "Didn't see you there!"

Toad wiped the snow out of his face with a quick swipe of his hand. "Yeah. Sure."

Luigi could feel his face turning red and he struggled to keep himself from laughing at poor Toad.

"Anyway," Toad finally continued to deliver his message. "Princess Peach is still expecting you both," he looked around but didn't see Luigi who was still hiding behind the Warp Pipe. "that is you and Luigi; where ever he is," Toad was unaware of Luigi holding back fits of laughter behind him. "to join her and Princess Daisy at the Castle in an hour!"

"Y-yeah." Mario was able to hold back his own laughter a lot easier than Luigi. "Thanks Toad! We'll be there." He coughed once to cover a single laugh that had managed to break free. "And, uh, sorry about that snowball."

Toad half glared, half smirked. "Yeah, sure!" Ducking back down inside the Warp Pipe he was gone in an instant.

As soon as the coast was clear both Mario and Luigi erupted into laughter, falling onto the snowy ground and laughing loudly at the unexpected situation.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. Together

Donning a pink dress lined with more faux Snowshi fur Peach did her best to hide her chilly discomfort as she prepared for the arrival of her guests. It was an honor to be summoned to the Castle by the Princess herself, even for the Mario Bros., who've had the distinct pleasure of meeting with the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom on several different occasions in the past. However, when it came to a royal invitation for the Princess of the neighboring Sarassaland; family or not, the day was guaranteed to be adorned with most exquisite of decor, an extravagant menu and the finest of evenings in store.

Refusing to be late to her own gathering Peach took a thick faux Snowshi fur wrap and draped around her shoulders and down her arms before exiting her private chambers. "Brr!" She remarked as she set foot in the spacious, chilly corridor. "It's even colder in the hallway. I sure hope Toadsworth knows to light the hearths in each chamber of the Castle in case the snow strands the guest overnight."

"Ah, there you are my dear!" Toadsworth's cheery greeting echoed warmly down the icy hallway. "I've just received word from Toadston, the wise ward who tends to Princess Daisy, that the young Princess will arrive within the hour."

"Oh, good." Peach struggled to keep her words even as the bone piercing cold that had plagued her since early morning threatened to chatter her teeth. "I look forward to catching up with Daisy. Could you please have tea prepared for four guests?"

"As you wish." Toadsworth obeyed her request with a hearty bow, but his keen eye couldn't help but focus on Peach's attempt to disguise her own personal discomfort. "My dear, are you quite well? You haven't been your usual upbeat self on this day."

"I'm just a little cold, is all." Peach forced a humble smile over across her freezing lips. "I'm sure the tea will be enough to warm me."

"If you insist. I shall have a fresh pot of tea prepared posthaste!"

"What of Mario and Luigi?" Peach pressed as she resisted the urge to tighten her wrap around her shoulders.

"Ah, yes. Toad returned not but a moment ago. He was covered from head to toe in snow and confirmed that both Masters Mario and Luigi will be arriving on schedule."

Peach grinned a little at the thought of sweet little Toad covered in a layer of snow. "Very good. Thank you Toadsworth. I shall be waiting for everyone in the tea room in the East wing."

With one final nod of his head Toadsworth turned slowly and walked back down the hallway from whence he had entered. As soon as the elderly toad was out of sight Peach greedily tightened the wrap around her shoulders and folded her arms together over her chest in a futile attempt to keep herself from growing any colder.

"I wonder why I'm so cold." Peach asked herself as she gracefully walked down the corridor, her mind focused on the warmth of the impending tea that would be arriving in the East tea room. "I do hope I'm not becoming ill..."

* * *

The snow continued to fall from the sky in pure white, thick flakes of pure wintry wonder.

Brushing the snow and ice from their clothing Mario and Luigi continued to laugh lightly together as they entered the Green Warp and finally went on their way to Princess Peach's Castle at the heart of Toad Town. The roads of the town were covered in snow and a fine layer of ice that the young Toads were using as a makeshift ice skating rink right in the middle of town.

Surrounded by laughter and fresh snow the two brothers were instantly filled with a sense of home. It wasn't easy for the duo to adjust to living in the Mushroom Kingdom after growing up in Brooklyn, but the kindness of the Toads and especially the princesses made the transition more comfortable.

Luigi kept one hand in his overall pocket, palming the small gift he had planned to give to Daisy later in the evening; relieved to discover that it hadn't been accidentally dropped during their earlier snowball fight. "Think the snow will stay long?" He asked as he and Mario strolled to the Castle together. "It came out of nowhere! But at least the Toads are happy."

"Not sure, Weege." Mario watched with a smirk on his face as two young Toad brothers engaged in a snowball fight of their own just outside the Castle Grounds. "I just hope it doesn't turn into a problem down the road."

"Same."

As the brothers set foot on the stone bridge that connected the Castle Grounds to the front entrance of the Castle itself, an amber colored royal coach being towed by two white horses pulled up alongside the duo. Inside the carriage the heroes spied the smiling face of Princess Daisy smiling back at them. "Hello Luigi! Mario!"

Luigi immediately felt his face warm as he blushed upon seeing her. "Hello Daisy!" Releasing his grip on the gift in his pocket he slipped his cap from his head and tucked it beneath his arm before putting his hand on the handle of the carriage door. He opened the door t for the newly arrived princess, and offered his second hand for her to take. "It's been too long."

"Hello!" Mario greeted politely as he waited for Daisy to join Luigi and himself. "Have you had a snowfall in Sarassaland, too?"

Taking Luigi's offered hand Daisy stepped down and out of the carriage with a graceful motion. "We have." She answered happily. "But it looks like the Mushroom Kingdom received much more snow than we did."

Luigi smiled affectionately as Daisy wrapped her arm around his, after he replaced his cap; allowing him to escort her into the Castle.

Hopping out of the carriage behind Daisy, Toadston landed with a huff in the ankle deep snow and wrapped his tan scarf tightly around his neck. "Goodness, it's chilly today!" The elder Toad lamented as he strode after the princess and two brothers. "My bones can't take the cold like they used to."

Toadston was only a few years younger than Toadsworth, but he spoke with a wisdom that seemed to resonate through the ages. Unlike Toadsworth, Toadston was clean shaven, bore purple spots on his mushroom cap and opted to keep a pipe between his teeth in favor of walking with a gentleman's cane.

Mario glanced at Luigi and smirked to himself as he saw how much brighter Luigi's eyes had become just moments after seeing Daisy in person. "So what are your plans during your stay in the Mushroom Kingdom, Daisy?"

"Oh, well..." Daisy blushed as she tightened her grip around Luigi's arm. "I was planning on spending time with friends and family, maybe going for a stroll around the Garden..."

Luigi reciprocated Daisy's gesture by putting his hand over top hers as they made their way to the front of the Castle. "Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Sitting at the round table in the East tea room Peach held a cup of steaming tea between her hands, coveting the warmth that seeped through the porcelain and into her chilly hands. The smell of the tea took her mind away from how cold she felt, reminding her of the evenings she used to spend with Toadsworth as a child when he'd join her for a small tea party.

A gentle knocking on the closed door brought Peach away from her childhood memories and back to reality. The door opened slowly and in walked Mario, Luigi and Daisy.

"Hello!" Peach beamed as the sight of her guests filled her with energy. Standing with renewed vigor she greeted her friends with a warmth envious of the tea. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

Mario and Luigi politely took off their caps as they entered the room, showing the same courtesy toward Peach as they did for Daisy.

"Hello Princess," Mario replied with a smile on his face and in his voice. "it's so nice to spend some time together."

The three guests gathered around the table and joined Peach for tea. The snow continued to fall at a steady pace, covering all of the streets and houses beneath a fine white sheet of icy wonderment. A gentle breeze began blowing across the Mushroom Kingdom and with it a drop in the temperature.

After a few hours of conversing and bonding with one another Mario couldn't help but notice that Peach seemed to be slightly distracted. "Princess, is there something on your mind?" He asked curiously, but gently not wanting to put her on the spot.

"Oh, I'm fine." Her attempted denial fooled no one. "I'm just a little cold, that's all."

The group looked out through the large window of the tea room that overlooked a balcony over the Eastern hills. The snow was piling up quickly and a layer of ice was building over the glass window.

"I can understand that," Mario accepted her answer. "but with that nice fire burning in the fireplace and this warm tea you should be plenty warm."

Peach could tell from the look in Mario's eyes that he knew she wasn't feeling quite like herself and was becoming worried. "I'll be okay, I promise. I guess I just need to get used to the cold weather."

"You're sure?" He asked as he placed his hand on the table and slipped toward hers.

"I'm sure." She took his hand and squeezed reassuringly. "Now, Daisy," Peach seamlessly changed the subject. "didn't you want to take a walk through the Garden this evening?"

"Oh, yes!" Daisy was very excited about seeing the flowers and Garden statues covered in the snow and ice. "I can only imagine how beautiful it is right now."

Luigi picked up on Peach's cue. Patting the gift in his overall pocket confidently Luigi stood up from the table and turned to Daisy. "Then, shall we?" He asked as he offered his hand once more.

"Oh yes," Daisy took his hand and stood in front of him, looking up slightly to look him in the eyes. "watching the sunset across the icy Garden would be wonderful!"

Taking Daisy's arm in his own Luigi turned to Mario and Peach with a smile. "We'll be in the Garden if you need us. See you later tonight."

"Keep warm!" Mario teased as he watched his little brother and Princess Daisy walk from the tea room and into the corridor.

Unable to hide her discomfort any longer Peach began shuddering noticeably and wrapping her arms tightly around her chest. The shuddering came about so quickly and unexpectedly Peach accidentally knocked her teacup from the table, shattering it on the floor in a frightening crash.

"Peach!" Mario had never seen her act so strange before. "Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"N-nothing!" Peach lied through chattering teeth, unable to open her eyes and look at Mario as she struggled to speak. "I'm j-just so c-c-cold!"

"Come with me." Mario wrapped his arm around her shoulders as he guided her away from the table and toward the glowing hearth in the corner of the room. "Sit down. I'll get you a blanket."

Peach rubbed her hands together profusely in an attempt to warm her icy fingers but it wasn't enough. Extending her palms toward the fire she felt her entire body trembling violently as the bone piercing cold plagued every fiber of her being. Even as Mario draped a thick, wool blanket around her shoulders Peach could feel only the cold.

Mario kneeled beside her on the floor and wrapped his strong arms around her in a comforting hug. "You're freezing! Did something happen to you this morning?" He began rubbing his hands up and down her back in an attempt to keep her warm.

Pressing her chin on top of his shoulder Peach spoke in a low, whispered tone. "N-no." She answered in quick breaths as the coldness threaten to choke her words from her throat. "I-I've been c-cold all d-day. I'm not s-sure why. I... I think..."

"Peach?" Mario's heart began racing as he felt her cold body become heavy as she passed out in his arms. "Peach!"

Carefully Mario leaned back on his heels and sat down, allowing her to fall against his chest and lay over him as she fell into a deep unconsciousness. Turning her body onto her back while she rested against his chest, Mario wrapped the blanket tightly around her shivering form, and held her in his arms even tighter.

"No, Peach..." Softly Mario brushed a lock of her long blonde hair from her icy face. "Don't worry, I'll help you! I'll find a way! I promise."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. Down

Outside of the snow smothered Castle, walking hand in hand through the peacefully quiet, icy Garden, Luigi and Daisy enjoyed their privacy as they exchanged stories and laughed with one another during their joyful stroll. As the pure white flakes continued to fall with a silent gentleness a chilly breeze began blowing across the land. The breeze continued to steadily grow in both intensity and chill which caused Daisy to begin shivering with each step.

Wrapping his arm around Daisy's shoulders in an attempt to help keep her warm, Luigi guided her toward the modest pond at the rear of the Garden. "Are you cold? Do you want to head back to the Castle?" Being the gentleman as usual Luigi didn't want her to feel pressured to continue walking about in the chilly weather.

"No." Daisy refused the offer, not wanting to ruin a nice stroll with her beloved Luigi. "I'll be okay once the wind dies down a little."

"You're sure?" He asked sincerely as he patted his overall pocket with his free hand, confirming that the gift was still safe.

"Positive!"

Turning down a small path the couple made their way to the frozen pond and stood at the shoreline together, watching as the wind caused the flowers that had been sheathed in ice to sway rhythmically where they had sprouted from the now frozen earth.

"It's so beautiful..." Daisy remarked as she watched the waning sunlight glisten through the crystalline ice fixtures all around her.

"You're beautiful." Luigi replied quickly, feeling his face redden with blush. "Uh..."

Daisy blushed in response and stood closer to him, wanting him to hug her in a warm embrace. "And you're the sweetest man I've ever met." She responded softly. "I'm so glad to have you in my life."

Feeling as though the moment couldn't be any better Luigi reached into his pocket ready to present to her the gift he had been secretly keeping at his side. "Daisy, I have something for you, and I-"

Daisy let out a whimper as she shuddered violently in Luigi's arms.

"D-Daisy?!" Luigi removed his hand from his pocket, use both hands to hold her steady as she began trembling. "Are you alright?"

"I-I don't know!" Daisy admitted feeling suddenly very weak even as Luigi's strong arms wrapped around her.

"We better get you back to the Castle! You're freezing!" Scooping Daisy up into his arms Luigi carried the chilled Princess toward the massive Castle in the distance. "Why didn't you tell me you were so cold?"

"B-because it j-just hit me! Out of nowhere!" She confessed between her now chattering teeth as she pressed her body closer to Luigi's, resting her head against his shoulder. "S-s-so cold!"

"Don't worry Daisy!" Luigi soothed as he reached the exit of the Garden with a swift stride. "You'll be inside the Castle soon!"

* * *

Mario held Peach in his arms and across his lap while she fitfully dozed in her bizarre cold induced state of unconsciousness. She trembled violently as the horrendous cold that seemed to permeate her entire body continued to reek havoc.

"Peach..." Mario wrapped the thick blanket tighter around her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "What can I do to help you?"

A light knocking on the door caught Mario's attention. Looking up as the door creaked open Mario locked eyes with Toadsworth who entered in a controlled panic. "Princess! Master Mario! It's dreadful! You must-" The elder Toad froze midsentence when he saw Peach unconscious in Mario's arms. "No!" Rushing to her side, stepping over the shards of the broken teacup on the floor, he kneeled down beside the fallen Princess and took her hand between both of his. "Not her too!"

"Huh? 'Her too'?" Mario asked with both fear and intrigue mounting in his otherwise calm voice. "Toadsworth, do you know what's happening to her?"

"I believe so." Shaking his head grimly Toadsworth braced himself for the upsetting news he was sent to deliver. "I fear our Princess has fallen ill." Locking eyes with Mario his voice lowered sadly. "And she is not the first."

"Ill? What kind of illness does this to a person?" Mario inquired with absolute confusion. "I've never seen any virus that makes a person suffer from extreme hypothermia."

"No one has." Toadsworth admitted solemnly. "Two cases have been reported at the hospital. Both Toads have the same symptoms as Princess Peach. I was on my way to inform Princess Peach of this curious dilemma, but now..." Bowing his head he let out a weary sigh. "it appears she's just as vulnerable as the rest of the Kingdom."

Rushing into the room with Daisy in his arms, Luigi was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Peach, Mario and Toadsworth gathered on the floor in front of the burning hearth. "Mario! What... What happened to Princess Peach?" Looking down at Daisy, who was silently in distress and shivering in arms, a horrible thought entered his mind. _'What if the cold did this? What if it keeps snowing?'_

Mario looked up at his younger brother sadly. "She's ill!" Seeing Daisy in Luigi's protective arms only made Mario's heart sink further. "And it looks like it's spreading. Daisy, too..."

"Uh-oh..." Luigi tightened his grip on Daisy as he felt her becoming heavier. Like Peach before her, she was now unconscious and lost in an icy slumber. "We better get the Princesses to the hospital, fast! Maybe the doctors can help them!"

Nodding with absolute agreement Mario scooped Peach up from the floor and held her securely in his arms. "Let's go!"

"Please, Master Mario, Master Luigi;" Toadsworth watched as the two brothers exited the room with the Princesses in their arms. "do what you can to save our Princesses! If the Mushroom Kingdom or Sarassaland were to lose their royal heirs, then the Kingdoms will collapse into anarchy and war!"

Pausing briefly in the doorway at Toadsworth's words, the brothers exchanged concerned glances before squaring their shoulder confidently and continuing on their way to the nearby hospital.

Toadsworth stood up slowly and gazed into the fire in the hearth. "I do hope it's not too late." Glancing over his shoulder to the large window he watched with sadness welling in his eyes at the falling snowing and strengthening wind. "Have mercy on us all..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Sickness

Rushing through the ankle deep snow that littered all of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi carried to the Princesses from the warm Castle and through the chilly air, hoping with every step that they'd reach the hospital in time. The thought of losing the beloved Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and Sarassaland weighed heavily in the hearts of the heroic brothers as they tromped through the snow and ice. The cold wind stung at their faces as they charged through the streets of the modest town and nearly burst through the main entrance of the large hospital.

"Doctor Toadley!" Mario called out, his otherwise steady voice hindered by huffing breaths as he spoke. "Please, we need help!"

Luigi tightened his grip around Daisy's shuddering form as he glanced about the waiting room. Several Toads were anxiously sitting together, waiting for an update about their loved ones who had been admitted as patients. A palpable ache struck his heart as he recognized the two young Toads who had been having a snowball fight earlier now sitting side by side with tears in their eyes.

"Mario," Luigi gently caught his brothers ear. "I think there may be an epidemic in the Kingdom..."

"Huh?" Mario followed Luigi's gaze and spotted the two worried Toad children, as well as the many other visitors sitting in the waiting room and understood his brothers worry. "Oh, no. I hope you're wrong Luigi, I really do!"

"I hope so too..."

Without a sound Dr. Toadley walked into the waiting room and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the brothers carrying the Princesses in their arms. "What the- Nurse!" He called for assistance as he approached the two newest arrivals with keen interest. "How long have the Princesses been like this?"

"Well," Mario answered quietly. "Peach suddenly collapsed about ten minutes ago. She was complaining about feeling intensely cold beforehand."

Luigi spoke up next, his eyes lowering to focus on Daisy still safe in his warm arms. "Same with Daisy. She was fine one minute and, well, like _this_ the next."

The requested nurse appeared right behind Dr. Toadley and shook his head sadly as he addressed the seasoned physician. "Doctor, we have only one room left open. The rest are occupied by the other patients!"

Nodding with a diminutive sense of understanding, Dr. Toadley motioned for the the brothers to follow. "Come this way. And, since you're both here, we desperately need your help!"

"Us?" Mario asked curiously as he followed close behind the doctor and his fellow nurse as they were escorted to the aforementioned room. "What can we do?"

Entering the quiet, vacant room Mario and Luigi laid the ill Princesses down into the two white beds that rested side by side near the center of said room. Dr. Toadley examined Peach first, checking her pulse and placing a thermometer between her teeth. "Mario, Luigi, you both have some knowledge and skill in the field of medicine. We're seriously understaffed thanks to this strange sickness." He checked the thermometer and shook his head. "Just like the others. Her body temperature has dropped significantly: 94 degrees."

"Ninety-four?" Mario put his hand on top of Peach's colder, trembling hand as she rested fitfully in the bed. "She's hypothermic."

Upon hearing Peach's temperature Luigi quickly pulled a blanket up from the end of the bed and over Daisy. "And Daisy is just as cold."

Mario was stumped. Both Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were very healthy, fit and active young women. How could they become so weak and ill so quickly? "Do you know what's causing this? Is it a virus?"

"We're not sure." Dr. Toadley answered sadly as he quickly crossed the room to check on Daisy. "All we know is that all of the patients admitted, thus far, with this strange form of hypothermia are all _female_."

"Only the women in the Mushroom Kingdom are sick?" Luigi asked dumbfounded as he watched with intense worry during Daisy's brief but thorough examination by the doctor. "I've never heard of a virus that targets only one gender!"

"Neither have we." Dr. Toadley admitted after finishing the exam; noting that Daisy and Peach shared the exact same symptoms. "And with most of our nursing staff being women, time is absolutely crucial, and dwindling, when it comes to a proper diagnosis."

Mario shut his eyes as he tightened his grip around Peach's hand. "Doctor, have there been..." he paused as he swallowed nervously; almost afraid to ask the question that was on his lips. "Have there been any fatalities?"

In an instant Luigi's heart grew as cold as Daisy's hand as the idea of death loomed over the room. _'No. Not like this. Not today.'_ His hand subconsciously found its way to Daisy's and he held on tight. _'You're too strong.'_

"No. Not yet." Dr. Toadley replied with a soft tone of optimism. "What little staff we have left standing have been working tirelessly to find a diagnosis. We're running blood tests right now. All we can do is hope to find a cause for the sickness, so we know how to properly treat it."

Luigi silently sat on the edge of Daisy's bed and ran his index finger down the side of her icy face, brushing an auburn lock back behind her ear. "And we will." He whispered to Daisy. "I promise." He shot Mario a stern look. "We're not going to lose them."

Opening his eyes and focusing on Peach's face, Mario decided that Luigi's attitude of confidence was much better than his own attitude of doubt. "You're right bro." Draping a blanket over Peach he gave her hand one last reassuring squeeze. Turning his focus to Dr. Toadley Mario gave the talented physician and Luigi a nod of approval. "What can we do to help, doctor?"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Answers

The hospital was filled with an unexpected quiet as the mounting tension of the doctors and waiting loved ones alike built exponentially. Steadily the waiting room filled with the friends and family members of the stricken Toads. Children cried in the corners, husbands prayed silently and friends gathered in mass to volunteer their services as needed. As the snow fell from the sky in heavy flakes, so too did the hope of the unafflicted Toads.

Wearing the all too distinct white lab coats provided by the hospital, Mario and Luigi diligently checked in on each of the patients on a timely manner. Seeing the heroes cloaked in white rather than their trademark red and green attire seemed almost disturbing in the increasingly sickly environment.

Stepping outside of the room where Peach and Daisy had been admitted, Mario found Luigi leaning against the wall opposite the door with a downcast grimace marring his face.

"Hey Weege," Mario spoke up softly. "no changes, huh?"

Luigi shook his head slowly. "No. No one is getting better. And the doctors still don't have a diagnosis."

"Yet." Mario interjected confidently. "They will. Remember what you said earlier? We're not going to lose them, and you're right!"

"Yeah." Luigi looked up with a gentle smile. "They'll pull through, we just have to be patient."

"Right." Mario put a hand on Luigi's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go check in with Dr. Toadley. Maybe something new has turned up."

Walking together down the lengthy corridor the recruited brothers found their way to the elevator and stepped inside the car. As the doors closed the duo caught one last sight of the crowded waiting room filled with the teary eyed Toads, who were just as anxious for answers as the doctors. Mario and Luigi descended to the culture lab one floor down, not sure of what to expect.

"It's been hours since testing began." Luigi commented without emotion in his voice; his eyes staring blankly at the closed doors of the elevator car.

"I know." Mario was the first to step through the doors once the elevator reached the request floor. "Waiting is always the worst part."

"I can imagine worse..." Luigi muttered to himself as he followed his older brother into the isolated laboratory.

The lab was very large and smelled of disinfectant. The white lights above were unnaturally bright and gave the room a disturbing aura of scientific control. Test tubes, beakers and several computers lined a large rectangular table that ran down the center of the lab. Each computer was occupied by a lab technician; all male as even the female lab tech were affected by the strange sickness, and each technician looked more exausted than the last.

Sitting behind a microscope at a desk in the rear of the lab was Dr. Toadley himself. He was focused on something being displayed, yet managed to diligantly take notes without having to look away.

"Dr. Toadley?" Mario and Luigi approached the astute doctor without hesitation. "Has there been any progress?"

Pulling his tired eyes away from the lenses of the microscope Dr. Toadley pressed his hand to the side of his face and let loose a sigh that mirrored his fatigue. "I believe we may finally have a lead."

"Yeah!" Mario smiled and anxiously awaited to listen to what Dr. Toadley had to say.

"Finally..." Luigi's tense shoulders sagged with relief at the good news. "What did you find?"

"Well," leaning back in the chair Dr. Toadley stretched his tired back. "it appears that the cause of the sickness is an allergic reaction."

"An allergy?" Mario repeated dumbfounded. "Do you know where it came from?"

Nodding Dr. Toadley continued his explanation. "The snow."

Luigi's eyebrow arched with confusion. "Snow? What kind of 'snow allergy' affects only women?"

"The kind of snow that's full of a rare pollen that can be to toxic to anyone who breathes the spores."

Mario and Luigi exchanged glances of concern before sitting down in two vacant chairs across from Dr. Toadley.

"You see gentlemen," Dr. Toadley slid a piece of paper toward them with the collected results printed out. "this unusual blizzard originated from the West, and beyond the Western most mountain range lays a forest full of a rare and potent flora of trees. The leaves of the trees contain a thick and very aggressive pollen that not only causes severe reactions in those who've been exposed, but it attacks the body in such a way that the victims are left in a state of hypothermia, coma and in extreme cases respiratory distress."

"Is..." Luigi quietly spoke up, unable to look Dr. Toadley in the eye. "is there a cure?"

The answer was unexpected.

"Yes... and no."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. Decisions

Luigi sat beside Daisy's bed in the dark but incredibly warm room, his hand gently resting on her still trembling arm beneath the numerous blankets that covered her hypothermic body. The identification of the ailment that threatened the lives of both Princesses, as well as the numerous Toads throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, only added further weight to Luigi's already heavy heart.

The two Princesses had shown no sign of recovery, no change in the severity of the conditions. Like a fairy tale it seemed the fair maidens were lost in the throes of spell, just waiting for Prince Charming's kiss to awaken them from their deep slumber.

Dr. Toadley's words echoed through his mind as his teary blue eyes watched his beloved Daisy laying unconscious in the hospital bed.

* * *

Mario and Luigi had seated themselves across from Dr. Toadley in the diagnostic lab of the hospital with eager anticipation. Neither brother knew what to think of the situation, let alone the proper course of action to save Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and the many others who had fallen ill.

"The only way to cure the effects of the pollen," Dr. Toadley explained with a somber but professional tone. "is to use the pollen itself to create a type of inoculation. As I've previously stated the rarity of the offending pollen makes both the illness and the cure equally difficult to obtain."

Luigi sank back in his seat while Mario leaned forward across the table. "But it is obtainable?"

Nodding Dr. Toadley offered very little emotion that leaned toward optimism. "It is. But seeing as the pollen originated in the snow, and the snow came from the blizzard..."

"...Then the cure is lost in that same blizzard..." Mario realized with a downcast faced. "And traveling through a blizzard is nearly impossible."

"You see the problem." Dr. Toadley hopped down from his chair and walked toward the far wall where a large glass cabinet fill with glass vials stood. "I've only had two other previous cases of this kind of infection," he remarked as he opened the cabinet doors and took an empty vial from the back of the bottom shelf. "the only trace amount of the inoculation I have left have long since expired." He showed the bottle to the brothers. "And there is no way any deliveries can be made through the blizzard in time."

Mario shook his head with disbelief. "There's no way to make any more?"

"I'm afraid not." Dr. Toadley confirmed as he let out a defeated sigh. "I'll need a sample of the pollen that has affected our people if I am to create a viable inoculate. And our patients are all far too weak to gather any samples from physically to use."

Luigi had a thought, though he couldn't bring himself to lock eyes with the doctor. "What if we sent a message to the Western towns or villages? Maybe somebody there can gather a sample and meet up with somebody to finish the delivery."

Dr. Toadley pondered the notion thoughtfully before returning to the desk. "I can try to send a message to HavenBrooke Village, a colleague of mine works at the clinic in the town. Perhaps he can send us help."

Mario looked over at Luigi and could see the same sense of dread in his eyes as he felt in his own heart. "We'll go back upstairs. Keep an eye on things and report back to you if anything changes."

"Good idea." Dr. Toadley agreed. "If we can't get any pollen sample then all we can do is hope that our patients are strong enough to recover naturally."

Walking slowly to the elevator, side by side, Mario and Luigi didn't say a word. No words were needed as the emotion of the situation expressed more than any words ever could.

* * *

"Weege?" Mario's voice pulled Luigi out of his trance and back into the bleak reality that surrounded him. "How are they doing?" He asked as he took his seat beside Peach's bed and held her icy hand tightly between his strong, warmer hands.

"The same." Luigi replied with palpable sorrow. "Any word from HavenBrooke Village?"

Mario paused and swallowed nervously before replying. A nervousness that did not escape Luigi's notice. "The villagers found many samples of the pollen but... but traversing the blizzard is impossible. No one can pass through the storm."

Luigi put his other hand on Daisy's arm and bowed his head. "What now?"

"We wait."

"That's easier for us than it is for them..." His remark was biting, but justified.

"I know." Mario gently stroked Peach's face with the side of his hand, shuddering himself at how uncharacteristically cold she felt. "I don't think they can wait."

Luigi knew all too well when Mario was holding back and in his heart knew something awful had happened. "Mario, what aren't you telling me?"

Taking in a deep breath Mario shut his eyes as he prepared to deliver the bad news. "We lost one."

Luigi's heart ached despite not knowing who it was who had passed on. "Wh-who was it?"

"Mrs. Amanita. The elderly Toad who lived across from the library."

"Did... Did she...?"

"No." Mario confirmed. "It was peaceful. Her family was with her."

' _Family_.' Luigi thought to himself as he focused on Daisy's resting form. "We can't lose anyone else."

"I know, bro. But we can't do anything."

A respectful silence hushed the room as the brothers mourned the loss of an innocent Toad citizen. The only sound that resonated through the room was the steady hum of the many heaters that lined the room, and the quiet beeping of the monitors which measured the Princesses vitals.

A soft knocking at the opened door caught the brothers' attention as a Toad nurse stepped into the room. "Mario, Luigi, we have more patients arriving. Dr. Toadley would like one of you to assist him."

"I'll go." Mario volunteered as he tucked the top of the many blankets up closer to Peach's chin. "I... I need the distraction. Just for a little while, anyway." He gave Peach's hand one lost thoughtful squeeze before following the nurse out of the room and to the newest patient down the hall. "Show me the way."

Alone with the two Princesses Luigi couldn't help but imagine the worst. Losing either Princess would devastate the Kingdoms, let alone break the hearts of the heroic brothers, but losing two perfectly kind, smart and gentle people to such a random and strange illness seemed to impossible to actually happen.

"Daisy, I can't wait. And I know you wouldn't want to just sit around and see what happens." He stood beside her bed, one hand on her arm and the other reaching into his overall pocket for the small gift he was going to give her earlier. "There's something I've been meaning to do, but I can't do it alone. I need you!"

His mind was made up. He was not going to wait around any longer.

"Don't be mad at me for doing this, but I have to." Slipping off his white lab coat he draped it over Daisy and kissed her cheek lightly as he brushed a lock of auburn hair from her face. "I'll come back to you, I promise."

Before he stepped out of the room he gave Daisy one last glance over his shoulder and turned his head to look at Peach as well. "You are both too important to lose. The Kingdoms need you, I need you, _Mario_ needs you!. Please, hold on."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. Time

Without another word Luigi slipped out of the room and walked briskly down the lengthy hallway that led back into the sprawling, Toad filled waiting room. Unable to bear the thought of losing the Princesses or any of the other innocent denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom to a silly allergy, Luigi was determined to find a way to bring the inoculation back to Toad Town from HavenBrooke Village; even if he had to do it alone.

Pulling the bill of green cap down to shield his eyes; blocking the pitiful sight of emotionally anguished loved ones that populated the waiting room, Luigi braced himself for the bitter cold and howling wind that awaited him outside the hospital.

The thickening snow of the unexpected blizzard was deep and easily buried Luigi's boots beneath the increasing layer of icy whiteness. A sheet of thin ice covered the top of the snow which created a slick hazard with audible 'crunch' beneath each footstep. As Luigi parted ways with the hospital entrance toward the West the continuously falling snow easily filled in the boot shaped divots that he had left behind as he trekked.

* * *

Mario and Dr. Toadley tentatively monitored each patient with a diligence worthy of any proud doctor. The few nurses on staff who hadn't been affected by the allergy worked to the verge of collapse to properly tend to each patient. Neither doctors or nurses complained of the fatigue, impatience or frustration that filled the hospital as each minute that passed by drew the sickest of the afflicted that much closer to demise.

"How many more have been admitted?" Dr. Toadley addressed the head nurse who had been keeping track of the chaos. "We must continue to monitor each victim for any sign of recovery or weakness."

"Just these two." The nurse informed confidently, while also sounding doubtful. "I don't think there's anyone left in town to fall sick."

Mario sighed and rubbed at the back of his neck tiredly, his blue eyes glassy with the very fatigue that ached at his body. "I'm going to check on the Princesses." Silently Mario left the room and softly made his way down the corridor to the solitary room, dreading what he may find waiting for him.

Dr. Toadley could see that Mario was beginning to lose heart and empathized with the brave hero. "Nurse Fungi, we MUST find a way to create an effective inoculate."

"We're trying doctor." Nurse Fungi admitted with a twinge of defeat in his voice. "But without an actual pollen sample to work with the lab can only do so much."

"I just hope when we do find the proper inoculation it isn't too late." The good doctor's voice was heavy with sorrow. "I fear the worst has yet to come."

* * *

Braving the harsh winds and deepening snow drifts Luigi trekked with focused determination through the bombarding cold to find the nearest route to HavenBrooke Village. The biting cold stung his eyes and numbed his fingers and toes, but he refused to stop for even a moment. With time of the essence Luigi was unable to return home to gather supplies or more appropriate winter clothing for the arduous journey.

Using his strong hand to shield his eyes from the tiny flecks of ice that blew on the wind Luigi and directly into his face, he used pure muscle and sheer force of will to drudge a path through the snow.

A tiny snow covered sign on the trail connecting the Western route into Toad Town to the neighboring forest was barely visible due to the opaque snowbank that surrounded it. Brushing the snowy layer from the road sign Luigi knew he was on the right trail.

"HavenBrooke Village, twenty miles ahead." Luigi scanned the snowed covered trail, glancing into the woods and only imagining the icy peril that awaited him. "Twenty miles..." Squaring his jaw Luigi pressed onward determinedly. "It doesn't matter how far away it is. They need help!"

* * *

Nervously walking the corridors of the filled hospital Mario felt a knot tightening in the pit of his stomach. It had been a few hours since he had last seen Luigi and when Mario checked on the Princesses, finding them without Luigi watching over them, he began to worry that maybe something had happened to his little brother.

"Where are you, bro?" Mario leaned against the wall outside the Princesses room and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his fingers, hoping to relieve the stress headache that was gnawing away at him. "It's not like you to just disappear."

Dr. Toadley had seen Mario leaning against the wall from a distance. Sensing that something more than the allergy epidemic was bothering Mario the seasoned doctor approached his friend and colleague. "Mario, are you alright? You look exhausted."

"I'll be okay." Mario's response was a little slow but sounded confident. "Just a little headache. Have you seen Luigi? He was with the Princesses and I haven't seen him in any of the other rooms."

Shaking his head Dr. Toadley arched an eyebrow. "No, I haven't seen him. Perhaps he's down in the lab?"

"Maybe." Mario shrugged off the answer. "Call it stress or me being over protective, but I have the strangest feeling that Luigi might be in trouble..."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. Promises

The wind howled menacingly as Luigi braved the trail that passed through the Western woods known as "Haven Forest". The trees were still thick with green leaves that filled the branches, though the leaves had become sheathed in a layer of thin ice due to the unexpected blizzard. Snowflakes created near whiteout conditions as Luigi struggled to stay on the winding trail as it led him through the forest and to HavenBrooke Village on the other side.

The vibrant red Piranha Plants that lived in the forest had withered from the sudden onslaught of the cold and were left dormant beneath the layers of ice and snow that covered the entire Mushroom Kingdom beneath a blanket of pure whiteness.

Breathing hard as he took laborious steps through the increasingly deep and cold snow, Luigi squinted through the diminishing daylight into the darkening forest.

"Can't stop..." Luigi told himself, barely able to hear his own words over the roar of the wind that stung his ears with ice. "Won't stop..."

The relentless cold had quickly numbed his hands and his feet and now the numbness was spreading up his legs and through his arms. Blowing his warmer breath into his hands Luigi attempted to stave off the cold for just a moment longer as he continued to journey forth. Large hills and hidden valleys threatened to hinder his already limited progress with a single misstep. On top of the bombarding wind and relentless cold, trekking uphill also pitted the green clad hero against gravity as well!

The treeline began to thin as Luigi took a gentle turn on the trail, the snow bound signs were disappearing quickly but Luigi's keen eyes could still find them long the trail. Through the treeline Luigi could see HavenBrook Village nestled at the foot of the mountains beyond a great frozen lake at the end of the trail.

"There!" Luigi felt a twinge of excitement as he laid his gaze upon the modest village. "I'm going to make it!"

Pushing aside the tree branches drooping down from the weight of the snow, Luigi peered down the trail and nearly gasped. "Oh no..."

The trail was treacherous even without the snow or ice! It sloped downward at an extreme angle and displayed many sharp drops into the canyon far below. By the time Luigi reached the bottom of the trail and made his way into HavenBrooke Village it'd be too dark to travel back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

Thinking quickly Luigi turned his focus back to the village and scanned the expansive frozen lake that rested between him and HavenBrooke. Tentatively putting one foot onto the icy surface of the lake Luigi slowly applied his weight to check the solidity of the ice itself. It didn't crack beneath his boot. Balancing carefully Luigi put his other foot onto the lake and stood up straight, ready to jump back onto the trail in the event the ice couldn't support his full weight. The ice didn't crack.

"Okay..." Taking one slow step after the other Luigi patiently crossed the frozen surface to reach the village on the other side. "Slow and steady. This can work."

Step by precarious step Luigi crossed the frozen lake, his gaze fixed up HavenBrooke Village just on the other side. The wind had tremendous force. With each gust pushing against Luigi's body he could feel his boots sliding backward ever so slightly with each step forward. The surface of the icy lake only chilled his already cold body further.

Beyond the village the sunlight began to fade as dusk loomed over the West.

"No! I have to get back before dark!" Luigi realized with a near panic strangling his heart. "I won't be able to find my way back in the dark!"

Increasing has pace from a brisk walk to light jog Luigi tried to focus more on the village and less on the potentially unstable ice surface of the lake beneath his boots.

The wind blew harder, stinging his eyes with tiny shards of ice. Barely able to see Luigi put a hand up to shield his eyes as he marched onward. As soon as his boots reached the snowy bank on the other side he stumbled forward and nearly lost his balance.

"Made it!" Luigi exclaimed proudly as he found his way into the village. "Just need to find the village clinic!"

* * *

Mario sat beside Princess Peach's bed and watched helplessly as she continued to shiver violently in her fitful state of slumber. Princess Daisy was fairing just as badly, as she too was shivering violently. Many blankets were draped over both of the Princesses, and a powerful space heater was placed in the center of the room. Barely able to withstand the heat Mario had taken off the white lab coat and laid over the back of his chair and used his arm to wipe the beading sweat from his forehead.

"It's like a sauna in here," he exclaimed out loud even though he knew neither Peach or Daisy could hear him. "but you two look like you've been stranded somewhere in the arctic."

Leaning forward in his chair Mario rested his elbows on his knees while his hands hung limply over his knees. The wait was becoming unbearable as each patient admitted with this allergy; an illness that Dr. Toadley managed to finally put a name to; Spore Pneumonia, had only grown weaker as the infection grew stronger.

"Luigi... Where are you, bro?" Mario asked himself as he brought his hands to his face and rested his head against the palms of his hands.

"Mario!" Dr. Toadley rushed into the room and put his hand on Mario's shoulder. "We have some news!"

Mario looked up and locked eyes with the anxious doctor. "What's going on? Do we have an antidote?"

"Not yet." Dr. Toadley confirmed with a slight smirk. "I just received word from my colleague, Dr. Reishi from HavenBrooke Village! Luigi is there!"

"What?!" Mario shot up from his seat, his blue eyes wide with both worry and wonder. "He actually made it through the _blizzard_?!"

Nodding with a sense of approval Dr. Toadley continued. "Yes! He has the inoculate and is on his way back to Toad Town as we speak!"

Mario's eyes lowered to the floor as they began filling with tears of relief. "Way to go, Luigi. Good job!"

* * *

With a leather satchel provided by Dr. Reishi draped over his shoulder, Luigi filled the bag with as many vials of the precious inoculate that HavenBrooke Village could provide in such short notice. Taking only a moment to warm himself in the waiting room of the modest clinic Luigi watched nervously as the sun continued to lower in the sky. While the sun dipped lower so did the temperature.

"This is all we have." Dr. Reishi handed the last of the vials to Luigi's outstretched hands. "Best of luck to you my friend. Please give my regards to Dr. Toadley, Mario and of course the Princesses."

"I will." Luigi promised with a firm hand shake after tucking away the final dozen glass vials. "And thank you for everything!"

"Take care. And be sure to stick to the trail! It's a precarious climb but as soon as you reach the top you can slide back down a great hill and through the forest much quicker than you would be able to on foot!"

"Right!" Luigi acknowledge as he exited the clinic and turned onto the aforementioned trail. "Almost there Daisy..." Luigi put his hand back in his pocket and gripped the small gift he had planned to give her the night before. "I made a promise!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	9. Hope

The illness had swept across Toad Town like a wave. Nearly all of the women who lived in the Mushroom Kingdom had been affected by the 'spore pneumonia' and were now fighting for their lives inside the busy hospital. The entire town was grim and eerily quiet.

Mario watched worriedly as Dr. Toadley used his stethoscope to listen to Princess Peach's breathing. She had begun wheezing and required oxygen to ease her breathing. Daisy was just as weak, but still able to breathe without any difficulty.

The sight of seeing someone he cared so deeply for in such a frail state was too much for Mario to bear. Politely he excused himself from the room and strolled down the corridor and through the waiting room as he futilely tried to collect his thoughts. Many of the family and friends that were gathered in the waiting room had fallen asleep in their chairs, while those who were still awake looked defeated.

Eager for Luigi's return the few remaining nurses had begun taking turns keeping lookout at the front door of the hospital.

"Any sign of Luigi?" Mario asked quietly as he and Nurse Fungi stood by the entrance doors, staring into the endless blizzard that howled outside.

"Not yet."

"C'mon bro..." Mario was becoming anxious. "You can do it!"

"And until he arrives we'll keep the whole town lit up as a beacon of hope."

Mario nodded. "Right now hope is all we have."

* * *

Braving the ever darkening forest with formidable determination, Luigi confidently marched through the blizzard with the satchel slung over his shoulder. As he trekked out of the BrookeHaven Village he could barely hear the muffled cries of support and cheer from the villagers who had heard about Luigi's perilous quest to retrieve the medicine.

The snowfall was absolutely relentless as Luigi struggled with the uphill climb. Thick white flakes stuck to his hat, his clothes and even his mustache as he journeyed into the forest and up the large hill that overlooked the Western trail leading into the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Almost there... Daisy." Luigi said out loud in a quivering voice as the bitter cold threatened to steal away his breath. He draped his arm over the satchel hanging at his side and patted the precious vials within anxiously. "Just... hold on! Please..."

Stumbling forward in the knee deep snow Luigi landed with an uncomfortable thud into the cold, damp ice riddled snow. Struggling to stand up and regain his balance he gazed upward at the remaining portion of the hill he still needed to climb. The setting sun cast an ominous shadow that crawled down the hill like a puddle of spilled ink.

"Can't stop." Luigi pushed himself up from the snow and stood awkwardly for a few moments. "Won't stop!"

Climbing higher and higher the hill transitioned from a steady slope to a steep incline laced with thick ice and unstable stones.

"I just... just have to make it over!" Luigi told himself as his hand found a grip on a large stone jutting outward from the hill. "Too close to give up..."

Forcing himself up the hazardous incline Luigi could no longer feel his hands of his feet, they were numb from the cold. His arms and legs began to shiver as the frigid air and ice soaked through his clothing. Weakly and slowly he pulled himself to the top of the hill, his heart pounding in his ears as the physical exhaustion began taking its toll on his taxed body.

As his trembling hand reach the top of the hill he felt the surface of the hill beneath his body begin to shift violently. Pulling his body up and onto the top of the hill with his fatigued arms Luigi laid on his chest on the snow and gazed through the swirling ice and flakes to the gentle glow of Toad Town just below the hill.

"Daisy..."

A loud 'crack' echoed through the forest as the hill began to shift and the snow rolled downward in a violent cascade of barrelling whiteness.

"What the-?!"

Before Luigi had a chance to react to the situation that was transpiring all around him, he felt himself sliding downward against his hill as the layer of ice that had formed at the top of the hill gave way beneath Luigi's weight. The ice had created a natural bridge that connected one side of the hill to the other, crossing over a deep gorge that lay between. The snow had disguised the gorge creating an illusion of a single solid plain.

Without a word Luigi fell down into the snowy gorge, becoming buried in thick snow and ice as he fell to the bottom out of sight.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	10. Unbreakable

It was deathly silent and impossibly still at the bottom of the treacherous gorge. Too deep for the howling wind to penetrate, too full of snow for the falling ice and rocks to echo. Massive piles of snow filled the gorge, burying Luigi beneath the frigid white flakes and shards of ice.

The hill was in actuality a long dead volcano. The intensity of the blizzard created an ice bridge that crossed from one rim of the volcano to the other. The building snow atop the bridge and along the rim made the top of the volcano appear as a singular solid plain. The blinding wind and ice made the illusion all the more difficult to distinguish.

From beneath the thick snow at the base of the gorge a slow stirring disturbed the mound. Luigi's hand broke through the surface of the suffocating snow and he took in a much needed deep breath as he pulled his upper body from what would've been his snowy grave. Shivering Luigi laid still in the snow trying to gather his thoughts and breathe through the intense pain burning in his side as the sudden chaos finally came to a halt.

Resting his head against his arm Luigi shut his eyes and finally allowed the sense of self doubt that he had repressed to wash over himself. "Daisy... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I tried..." A single warm tear rolled his and quickly froze over, stinging the side of his face as it froze. "I let you down. I let everyone down."

The sun had continued to set basking the gorge with shadow. The air chilled further and the wind blew stronger.

Luigi opened his eyes and stared blankly at the snow walls of the gorge through the puffs of his breath escaping and disappearing into the air. Every breath pained him but he was too tired to care or even react.

As the setting sun cast its final rays of fading light across the land the diminishing beam shone through a massive block of ice that had fallen into the gorge alongside Luigi. The crystal clear ice focused the ray of sunlight into a singular beam that traveled across the snow around Luigi, passing over something unusual poking out of the snow in the distance.

Luigi's tired blue eyes focused on the partially buried object curiously. It was yellow with a twinge of green attached.

"What... What is that?" He asked himself quietly, flinching slightly as speaking aggravated the pain in his side.

* * *

Mario was standing in the doorway with his focus on the Western trail of Toad Town. It had been hours since Luigi had taken off in secret to BrookeHaven Village and in those precious hours many of the patients had taken a turn for the worse. Wheezing had stricken many of the victims, while coughing fits affected just as many more.

"C'mon Weege," Mario sighed wearily to himself as he watched the trail unblinking. "they're counting on us. I'm doing what I can here, but you're the one who braved the storm. I _know_ you can do this."

"Mario." Nurse Fungi approached the watchful brother with a mug of tea to offer. "Step inside. If you stay out in the cold too long you'll get sick too."

Accepting the tea Mario shook his head at the wise advice. "Not until Luigi gets back. I know he'd wait for me."

"Perhaps the avalanche slowed his progress."

"Avalanche?" Mario asked after a brief sip of the tea. "Where?"

Pointing toward the highest Western peak in the distance Nurse Fungi frowned. "We just got word from HavenBrooke Village. No one's sure what caused it our how severe it was."

Staring at the peak with a twisted sense of both dread and awe Mario swallowed nervously. "Luigi, you better be okay." He whispered to himself. "We still need you."

* * *

Pulling himself out of the snow Luigi limped toward the object in the snow. He pressed his hand to his side and held his breath as searing pain stunted his progress. Approaching the object he kneeled down beside it and brushed the snow away, revealing it in the quickly dimming light.

"A flower?" Wincing Luigi from pain Luigi gently put his now bloodied hand beneath the drooping blossom and lifted it slightly upward. The soft yellow petals of the flower rested against Luigi's palm like a good friend shaking hands. "A... a daisy! In this cold? But how?"

Despite the harsh and sudden freezing over of the forest; an extreme cold that caused the vicious Piranha Plants to become dormant, a single flower that had grown alone at the bottom of a deep dark canyon had survived.

"Hm. I guess even the delicate can be strong." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Just like _my_ Daisy. Unbreakable."

Absentmindedly his hand found its way to his overall pocket and gripped the item inside. Still tucked away inside the pocket was the gift he had intended to give to Daisy. Despite the horrendous fall the little box was still intact and still with him.

"And I made a promise." Opening his eyes Luigi scaled the massive climb of the gorge and took a deep breath, flinching in pain but never blinking. "I've never broken a promise before, and I'm not going to start now."

His blue eyes honed in on something unnatural hanging from a awkwardly jutting stone about half way up the cliff side. It was the satchel that contained the medicinal vials.

"I'm not going to stop. I can and _will_ do this!" Pulling his green cap down tightly over his hair Luigi limped toward the steep wall and put his hand on a rocky ledge. "I know Daisy wouldn't give up, neither would Mario or Peach. So neither will I!"

Weakly but surely Luigi began the perilous climb for the second time.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	11. Focus

Stinging icy cold burned at Luigi's hands as the thick snow and layers of ice soaked into his dirtied white gloves as he continued his climb. The sun was nearly set which left the forest blanketed in a gentle darkness as night loomed every closer. The intense wind howled loudly and grew stronger as Luigi climbed higher, escaping the temporary shelter of the gorge walls.

Reaching the leather satchel that had been snared by its strap on awkwardly jutting stone, Luigi braced himself for the worst as he opened the satchel and peered at the vials inside.

"Good... They're okay!"

The glass vials miraculously survived the violent avalanche. The medicine within was safe.

"C'mon." Luigi carefully lifted the satchel from the rock and slipped it over his shoulder, wincing as the weight of the satchel strained the bleeding injury to his side. "We need to get back!"

Beyond the satchel the gorge wall was being bombarded relentlessly with the harsh wind, heavy snowfall and shards of ice. The already slick wall was becoming all the more slippery as Luigi ascended in the increasing darkness.

"K-kind of wish m-my hands were s-s-still numb!" Luigi muttered to himself through chattering teeth as he struggled to reach the top of the gorge. Glancing back down into the gorge he looked at the tiny daisy in the distance. "But I c-can d-do it!"

While his body went into auto-pilot, instinctively climbing without any focused effort, his mind wandered back to Daisy and to Peach back in the Mushroom Kingdom. He thought about how happy Daisy was when she arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom. He thought back to all the days they spent together playing friendly games with Mario, Peach, Yoshi and all their friends and how often they just spending evenings alone enjoying each others company. Even the memory of the first time he had ever seen her flashed back with vivid detail, making him blush in response.

His palm touching down on relatively flat surface of the top of the gorge pulled Luigi back to reality. He made it!

"Almost there!" Luigi struggled to pull himself up and over the edge of the gorge and onto the top of the hill. Falling onto his back he took in deep breaths, his tired chest heaving with each exhausted gasp for fresh air. He rested his arm across his abdomen and looked down at the blood stain at his side. Pressing his hand into the wound he flinched and retracted his grip and gritted his teeth. "Must've hit a rock on the way down..."

Looking away from his wound and to the brightly lit town shining in the East from the top of the hill, he smiled. "Daisy..." His vision blurred as fatigue threatened to steal away his consciousness.

It was still a long way down, but Luigi was ready to make the slide down the hill back to Toad Town.

"I never th-thought I'd be s-so happy to be surrounded by s-so much i-ice..."

* * *

Mario was growing increasingly worried as the time slowly ticked by. The sun had long set and night had fallen over the Mushroom Kingdom. The night had brought forth a heavy drop in the temperature which chilled everyone who had huddled together in the waiting room of the hospital. Snow continued to fall steadily leaving fresh pure white flakes that covered the entirety of Toad Town beneath a chilly layer of untouched ice.

"Luigi, come on. I know you're coming back, I just wish I knew when." Mario was anxious and feeling incredibly tense. "Just be okay."

Every cough that echoes out of the many rooms of the hospital made Mario flinch. The coughs were becoming louder and sounded more and more painful with each passing fit. Chronic wheezing had given the hospital a horrific ambience of life struggling to fight back against the affliction that had hospitalized nearly all of the female denizens.

"Master Mario." Toadston, Daisy's loyal ward came strolling to the hospital with a low voice and a lit pipe between his teeth. "I take it there has been no change?"

"No." Mario confessed while shaking his head. "Not yet."

"I understand that Luigi has braved the blizzard alone in an attempt to bring the required medicine from a neighboring village. Is this true?"

"Yes. Luigi left without a word. We didn't know what happened until HavenBrooke Village contacted us."

Toadston flashed a small smile and stood at Mario's side and continued to puff on his pipe. "I do believe that our Princesses are in good hands then."

Mario nodded in agreement. "The best."

"Toadsworth has been doing his best to manage the affairs of the Mushroom Kingdom during Princess Peach's unexpected absence." Toadston attempted to strike up a conversation to help the time pass by quicker. "I'm certain that as soon as Luigi returns with the medicine our fair maidens will be able to rest without needing to worry about prior responsibilities."

Mario had stopped listening to Toadston when his keen eyes locked onto something moving in the distance. "Is that...?"

The surrounding light shined on the lone figure with a ray of hope.

Taking a few steps forward Mario watched eagerly as a tall figure limped toward the hospital at an uncomfortable pace. "Luigi!" Mario shouted his brother's name without absolute elation. "Toadston, tell Dr. Toadley Luigi's back!"

"Right away!" Toadston marched into the hospital at a brisk pace to locate the good doctor.

"Luigi!" Mario rushed to meet Luigi a little ways down the walk from the hospital. "You made it!"

"Mario..." Luigi was almost out of breath, the pain in his side now searing and cumbersome. "I have it!"

Slipping the satchel from his shoulder Luigi handed the vials to Mario, who gave it a passing glance and focused more on his brother. The sight of Luigi was almost alarming as his face was pale blue and the dark blood stains on his shirt and overalls were visible even in the night.

"Take it inside," Luigi asked weakly as he stopped short and began losing focus again. "take it to the princesses..."

"Luigi!" Mario slid on his knees to catch first Luigi as he passed out and next the satchel before it hit the ground.

Dr. Toadley and Toadston were racing toward the brothers eager to see what had happened.

"Luigi," Mario carefully cradled his little brother in his arms and smiled proudly. "you did it!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	12. Confidence

A comforting sense of warmth washed over Luigi as he slowly regained consciousness. The pain in his side was now a dull ache, the frigid cold that gnawed at his flesh and bones had faded and the howling wind that bombarded his ears had finally silenced. A gentle weight was draped over his body while a soft cushion supported him, wherever he was laying.

Opening his eyes slowly his vision steadily focused on Mario, sitting beside him with a mug of tea in his hands. "M-Mario?"

"Weege! You're awake!" Mario put his hand on Luigi's shoulder in a supportive, joyous manner. "'Bout time, bro."

"Where am I?" He asked confusedly as he glanced about the room. He saw that a soft blue blanket was draped over him, as well as a white lab coat.

"Doctors lounge. No more rooms were available." Mario patted the side of the couch Luigi was resting on. "Good thing we're both honorary doctors here."

"How long..." He tried to sit up but didn't have the strength and nearly fell backward completely. "How long was I out?"

Mario helped Luigi to sit up right by supporting Luigi's shoulders and guiding him forward, the coat and blanket sliding off his body in the process. "About four hours." He handed Luigi the tea and smiled as Luigi's tried hands slowly accepted the offered item. "You're going to be fine, and the everyone is already showing signs of recovery!"

"Daisy? Peach? They're going to be okay?"

"Yeah, they're going to be okay." Mario smiled and wrapped the blanket around Luigi's shoulders. "Peach can breathe without any problems and Daisy's body temperature is almost back to normal already."

Luigi sighed wearily and bowed his head over the tea, enjoying the pleasant scent of the tea. "I wasn't too late..."

"No. You were just in time." Mario glanced at the thick white gauze wrapped around Luigi's abdomen. "Rough trip?"

Luigi's eyes locked onto the gauze and all he could do was smirk. "Something like that." He put one hand on his side and sighed. "Did I break anything?"

"Nah, you got lucky."

"Yeah, lucky..." Luigi repeated as he patted his side.

"You have a pretty impressive laceration running down your side, but you didn't break anything." Mario stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Luigi. "Want to go check on the Princesses?"

Luigi looked up from the tea and locked eyes with his brother. Instinctively he reached for his overall pocket and gripped the gift still safely tucked away. "Yeah, I do." He started blushing. "I've been meaning to give Daisy her gift for some time now!"

Mario grabbed Luigi's hand and helped his younger brother stand up. "I'm impressed! Thought for sure you would've lost that in the fall."

Luigi patted his pocket confidently. "Can't lose this. I made a promise."

"Here." Mario grabbed the lab coat and helped Luigi slide it on over his shoulders. "Your shirt was pretty torn up. This will help keep you warm until I can get you a new one from home."

"Yeah, wish I looked more presentable." Luigi grimaced at his rough facade. "But I guess it can't be helped."

"Well, I don't think either Daisy or Peach would mind if you looked a little banged up." Mario could see the gears turning in Luigi's head as they walked side by side down the corridor. "Why are so worried? Luigi, you were acting a little strange before we even left the house this morning! What's up?"

"I... Uh..." Luigi's nervousness was starting win out over his otherwise calm demeanor. "I wanted to give this to Daisy," Luigi showed Mario the box and slipped it back into his pocket. "but I wanted the moment to be perfect."

"You mean your date?"

"Yeah."

Mario stumbled as he walked as he finally figured out why the gift was so important. He patted Luigi's shoulder in approval and laughed a little. "Well, I don't know why you'd be so nervous! We know how this will play out, bro! Just go for it!"

* * *

Toadsworth and Toadston were both elated to see their Princesses finally awake and quickly regaining strength. The loyal wards were standing at their bedsides proudly, smiling broadly and brightly.

"Ah, good to see you're both awake Your Highnesses." Dr. Toadley strolled into the room with a an air of confidence that he hadn't felt in days. "How are you feeling?"

Peach replied softly, her voice slightly hoarse from the wheezing. "I'm much warmer, thank you."

Daisy just smiled as she sat upright in her bed. "Much better!"

"That's just what I wanted to hear!" Dr. Toadley beamed. "It seems all of Toad Town is now on the mend! And, just to be sure that something like this never happens again we've already prepared many more inoculations to be put in storage in the event of another epidemic."

Toadsworth nodded in approval. "Good show!"

Gentle knocking on the opened door drew everyone's attention to the arriving guests.

"Oh!" Peach's eyes brightened considerably. "Mario! Luigi!"

"Luigi!" Daisy called out gleefully. "You're safe!"

Mario helped Luigi walk into the room and to Daisy before he joined Peach at her side.

Daisy put her hand on the side of Luigi's face affectionately. "Mario told us what you did. I know that even though you'd never expect it from anyone, we can never find a way to thank you enough! You're a true hero!"

"She's right!" Peach agreed wholeheartedly. "We're always safe with the Super Mario Brothers in our lives!"

"Here, here!" Toadsworth agreed sincerely.

Toadston nodded. "Couldn't have said it better myself!"

Luigi blushed further and reached back into his pocket, his hand firmly gripped the box within. "Daisy. I'm sorry that our date was cut short."

"Oh, it's not like we could've done anything about it." Daisy dismissed his unnecessary apology kindly. "I'm just glad we're all together still."

"So am I." Luigi took the gift from his pocket. "Because I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. I also have something I must ask you."

"What is it?" Daisy was a little confused by Luigi's actions. "You know you can ask me anything!"

"Yeah, I know." Luigi opened the small black box, revealing a flawless diamond ring, and presented it to Daisy in his strong hands as he took a knee and kneeled down beside her. "Princess Daisy Lillian Bloom, will you marry me?"

Mario, Peach, Toadsworth, Toadston and even Dr. Toadley watched in silent awe at the proposal taking place before them.

Already knowing the answer Mario and Peach held hands, and held on even tighter than usual.

"L-Luigi?!" Daisy's shock was palpable as she pressed her hands to her face in absolute surprise. She struggled to find her voice, but when she did it was booming with unparalleled joy and confidence. "Of course I will!"

 ** _-The End  
_**


End file.
